Huang Zhong/Movesets
All the movesets for Huang Zhong in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : A damaging broad range attack. Huang Zhong turns around once and slashes inward. : , : An upward slash turning slash with an inward scoop motion. : , , : Flips and slashes to his front. : , , , : Spins around and swipes downwards. Loses its crashing effect if used on a juggled target. : , , , : An inward swiping cut, outward slash, stab, then a downward swipe to the right similar to his C4. : : A series of jumping spin attacks. The last blow makes him stumble forward a bit. : , : Swipes the sword in mid-air. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : Upward hook with his sword; tapping adds a spinning knockdown slash. Unlike most C5 finishers, this can make the target crash into foes below like most C4 attacks. : , , , , , : Throws two spinning slashes that knock back and sends out a horizontal cutting wave for each slash. Can juggle the foes the second wave with the first one with proper aiming. : , , , , , : An inward swiping cut, outward slash, stab, then a downward swipe to the right similar to his C4. After that, does an inward slash then an outward slash finish. :Dashing : Stabs forward in a slide. Stuns foes. Horse Moveset : : Huang Zhong leans to each side, and swings his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases wisps of light that stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Huang Zhong now has a few bow attacks incorporated into his moveset. Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Fires arrows straight ahead to travel long distances while holding his bow horizontally. Can lock onto the nearest targets and knocks back multiple enemies in its path. Five arrows per wave. These arrows act as normal arrows, and thus cannot phase through any people on the field, even allies. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Takes out his bow in a diagonal fashion and fires a single arrow per that travel straight ahead at long distances. The last arrow stuns. : , : Stabs his blade to the ground for a quake. :L1, : Counters with his C4. Horse Moveset : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Removes the bow moveset from previous games. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Same as before but doesn't travel as far and cannot knock down opponents, but can now phase through targets thus hitting multiple foes. Can be spammed with rapid button taps up to five times. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Same as before, only five phasing arrows that don't go as far are fired per wave instead. the last wave fires arrows covered in yellow light stun enemies but cannot phase through targets. : , , , , : Huang Zhong leans back and slams his sword on the ground to create a ground flashing quake. : , , , , , : Same as before but no longer adds effects to his attacks. First hit now juggles. : , , , , , , , , : After the inward slash, Huang Zhong starts his C4 chain. : (True): Shoots a gun powder arrow to cause an explosion on the ground. : , : A giant flip in the air, shooting one wave of arrows. Five arrows in the wave. ;Warriors Orochi : , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Same as before but arrow's path is slightly angled. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Same as before but arrows travel slightly further. : , , R1: Hefts himself up in the air with his body spinning upside down. Shoots arrows below him as he turns in the air. :R1 (counter): Fires a quick set of arrows then performs a backwards moonsault to safety. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Uses bow to shoot large gusts of air. :Triple Attack 2: Slams the ground to produce a large column of wind. :Triple Attack 3: Releases a fierce air gust by aiming bow at a slight angle. Dynasty Warriors 6 He shares his moveset with Xiahou Yuan and Zhou Tai. See Dynasty Warriors 6/Weapon Movesets#Dao for more details. :Special Attack: Volley: releases waves of arrows surrounding the player to annihilate enemies. Huang Zhong's version does not come with an element upgrade, but it can deal more damage with other skills. Dynasty Warriors Strikeforce His mandatory weapon changes to the bow in this appearance. Dynasty Warriors 7 Huang Zhong is still affiliated with the bow. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , : Fires a barrage of arrows forward. :Ultra Volley: : Slams his body forward to knock opponents into the air and proceeds to fire a stream of arrows upwards towards them. :Arrow Rain: , : Systematically rains a set of arrows in a half circle towards enemies below, somersaults and fires a final spread. ;Warriors Orochi His moveset has been changed in Warriors Orochi 3. : , : *'R1': Category:Movesets